


Fools Rush

by anenko



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanae is certain--100% positively certain!--that her life was easier before Kyoko had declared herself Kanae's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Theme: Dec. 04 - When all else fails

Kanae is certain--100% positively certain!--that her life was easier before Kyoko had declared herself Kanae's best friend. Kanae is happier now, yes, certainly she is--but the irritating moments in life are also so much worse when accompanied by Kyoko's anguished wails, and the dark aura which leave Kanae paralyzed and panting for air.

Yes! She is annoyed, deeply annoyed! And as Kyoko's insane optimism seems to have deserted her--and left her spineless and cowering and _deeply_ frustrating--it is up to Kanae to take up the heavy burden of friendship and speak to a man on Kyoko's behalf.

"Really!" Kanae huffs to herself, "this is just too much!"

Mr. Tsuruga's tall frame and intense aura make him easy prey. He is sitting on a bench in the corner, as inconspicuous as the face of LME can be. Kanae rubs damp palms on the legs of her worksuit ("Kyoko, you fool!" she rages, "making me talk to Mr. Tsuruga about _you_ of all people!"), and takes a step forward--only to halt a second later.

Mr. Tsuruga lifts his cell phone to his ear, and lowers is almost immediately. There is a look of such pain on his face that Kanae reels back, embarrassed for him. The expression smooths out so quickly that Kanae might doubt herself, but for the fact that her heart is still thundering, and her face is still hot.

Kanae remembers Kyoko, squirming with anguish: "Moko! Mok_oooo!_ He hates me! Mr. Tsuruga really, truly, and deeply hates me! I don't know what to do, Mok_ooooo!_" Kanae wonders if Mr. Tsuruga is agonizing over Kyoko at this very moment--like a young boy! Like a young boy, in love for the very first time, with _Kyoko!_

Kanae snorts into her hand. No! She is being foolish.

And she would be even more foolish to say anything to Mr. Tsuruga about Kyoko. Kanae is an actor! And she is even Kyoko's best friend! But! She is _not_ a matchmaker! No! She refuses to be swayed by Kyoko's crazy antics!

Kanae nods to herself, resolute.

"If," she thinks, "yes, if Mr. Tsuruga really is in love with Kyoko--he is too far gone for me to help!"

They are both crazy, Kanae concludes--without a doubt, both of them.


End file.
